


School Rivalry

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, High School, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Cassian is a bit curious as to the new student who has seized his title of being one of the most athletic/popular kids in school. Who is this Nesta Archeron and why does she get under his skin so much? And how can he find a way to get underhers.





	School Rivalry

Cassian wasn’t looking for trouble. But trouble always managed to find him. Today was no different, except this time it came in the form of another student. A female who walked as if she was a queen with a tongue as sharp like a blade.

 

Before Nesta Archeron showed up to his school Cassian was the most strongest kids in the student population. Hell he knew he was stronger than the gym coach who always boasted about playing with the big shots in his college years.

 

Now that title had seemingly been seized from him by a girl who had already taken down three football players who thought it would be funny to play with the eldest Archeron sister’s skirt during class. Needless to say a desk was a causality in that event that put all three of those perverted students in the nurse’s office while Nesta walked away without a scratch.

 

Cassian waited outside with his inner circle of friends. Rhysand was flirting with Feyre who was Nesta’s youngest sister. Azriel and Mor were talking off to the side of their vehicles after the last bell rang while Amren sat on the hood of her own car picking at her sharp nails.

 

It didn’t take long before Cassian spotted Nesta walking across the parking lot. He had parked his truck next to her car everyday since their first fateful encounter in the schools hallway where she shut down his flirtatious advances. Since then he hadn’t been able to get his mind off of her and the ever-present glint in her eyes that was always ready for a challenge.

 

Today he was determined to show her just how worthy of an opponent he was in this little game of theirs.

 

Her stride was even as she neared her car, but just before she went to open her door Cassian easily slid in front of her.

 

The menacing look she shot him had sent many other students running in the opposite direction. But Cassian wasn’t one to give up that easily. In fact he was never one to back down.

 

“Hello Nesta,” Cassian purred.

 

“Move,” Nesta bit out. “I don’t have time to deal with your idiotic brain today.”

 

“Then how about tonight? Your place or mine?” Cassian baited with a grin he knew riled her up.

 

“How about I deal with it right now when I slam your head into the pavement?” Nesta quirked a brow. “Or are you afraid I’ll damage that pretty face of yours?”

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Cassian asked with a slight smile. “I always knew you had a thing for me.”

 

Nesta snorted. “As if I would ever be with a brute like you. Why don’t you go bother some brainless girl and you both can share all your silly ideas together?”

 

“I’m only into smart ones who have the muscles to match,” Cassian looked Nesta up and down slowly in her baggy grey sweater. “What are you hiding underneath all that fabric?” He knew well enough that the sweater hid her feminine curves he often found himself looking at despite his best efforts.

 

At times he would sometimes wonder what she would look like without any article of clothing. He wasn’t inexperienced with woman to know about the differences between a male and female body, but for some reason he couldn’t help but think about if Nesta had little freckles across her form or if she blushed all the way down to her breasts when she was flustered. It was the little things that made him curious to explore Nesta’s body.

 

Cassian was so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice Nesta’s hand clench into a fist.

 

“Are you just going to keep standing there or I am going to have to move you?” Nesta asked breaking Cassian from his imagination.

 

He almost laughed at her statement. Did she really think she could force him to step aside? He had far more weight and muscle compared to her, but for now he would humor her.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Cassian smirked. “If you want your hands on me so badly then perhaps I should take you to dinner first _sweetheart_.”

 

From the corner of his eye he could see Feyre shaking her head and the others watching with interest.

 

Then before he knew it Nesta tried to kick him right between the legs. His hands shot out to grab her knee mere inches before it struck him.

 

“Now that was dirty,” Cassian said. “But I can think of other dirtier things for us to do that involve me getting on my knees for other reasons.” He winked and he could see the temper flaring in Nesta’s eyes.

 

“I’ll show you dirty,” Nesta hissed before gripping the sides of his face and bringing him closer. The oxygen left Cassian’s lungs as he thought for a moment she was going to smack his face into her forehead, but she held him close enough that her lips were tantalizingly near his own. He could feel her breath ghost across his bottom lip. Her hands ran through his loose dark hair at the nape of his neck.

 

Cassian was lost. Completely and utterly lost. Yet he didn’t mind. Because he knew that being swept up in Nesta’s storm cloud was worth it. And in truth he felt like he had found a part of himself in her softening gaze as she looked up at him.

 

He leaned a fraction of a bit closer just as she did. He closed his eyes waiting for the moment when their lips would meet and –

 

Searing pain shot between his legs as her damn knee found its intended mark. Immediately Cassian leaned against his truck with his hands gingerly cupping himself as he tried to inhale through the throbbing discomfort.

 

“Next time I won’t go easy on you Cassian,” Nesta tossed over her shoulder as she got into her car. She rolled down the window and gave him one last look. “And don’t call me sweetheart you bastard.”

 

She drove off leaving Cassian staring after her retreating car in both awe and embarrassment. His mixed feelings didn’t stop him from one thought that pounded through his veins.

 

 _Next time_. He couldn’t wait for the ensuing rounds to follow. And he would make sure to get that that kiss he was so easily fooled from.

 

If Nesta wanted dirty, then she would _love_ his next move.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in the Nessian ship on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
